A fuzzy nightmare
by chaos-wolf-137
Summary: When a disaster strikes, can the creepy pasta crew pull through? Along the way, they meet some new friends... Will they stay or go to their original home? What happens when their little friends get in a horrid situation? Read to find out! (Rating may be changed for gore in later chapters. Also, slenderman OOCness)
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Hi! I just want to go ahead and say that, as my friend has stated at the bottom, this is not my story. My friend is the one who wrote this story, so all credit goes to her. Enjoy!

* * *

SlenderMan's POV~  
My long legs took huge steps with my back slightly hunched as I stalked through the woods. I was on my way home where everybody was waiting. My pacequickened as I thought of the horrors they could be doing. I grit my teeth, only to be caught off guard by a glowing object. I stepped forward, picking up the odd, glowing, neon colored ball. Suddenly, a white flash temporarily blinded me. Everything went black...

\|/ TIME SKIP\|/  
I awoke to a freezing cold gust of wind... Wait, I can't get cold. What's going on? I whip my head to the left to find odd pups waking up. I look at myself to find 4 black legs, all needed for me to walk. It seemed that I was wearing a tux, with a strip of red on my chest that looked like a tie. I glanced at the other pups, examining them. A pup that was kind of like me, just instead of a white face he had a pale, cream colored face. And his eyes were black whereas I didn't have any. Two seemed to have hoodies, just one was white and had a wide split grin and unblinking eyes. The other one was yellow with a black face and red eyes. It's fur around its mouth resembled stitches, although it was not. Another was pitch black. Literally. Her eyes, her fur, everything. There's also a grey one with extremely long claws... There's ANOTHER that looked to be wearing a hoodie. Except it was black with a blue face... And no eyes. Then, last but not least, there was a small pink pup that was whimpering and cuddling with a tiny teddy bear. Just then and there, I realized just what was happening.

* * *

A/n~  
Hey peeps! Way do ya think? So I'm the poster of the story's best friend! I can't go on inter net so she's posting it for me ^.^ how sweet!~ your friend, BlueWolf111


	2. Chapter 2

Slender's POV~  
"Sally? Are you ok?" I said, tilting my head. She pounced on my muzzle, and began to bawl. "I WAS SO SCARED!" She cried, hugging me. "Shhh, it's ok." I cooed, licking her head. 'Jeez, this is weird...' I thought. "Jane, leave Jeff alone." I say to the pitch black wolf. She grumbled something under her breath and got off of the one with the wide split grin. The grey one was clawing away at the box, his claws only leaving small dents. "That's no use rake..." I mummer, looking back at Sally. I was pretty much the care taker of everyone. "Are you ok jack?" I say, standing and prodding him with my paw. He sighed, looking up at me. "No, I'm a dog!" He said angrily. Hoodie was leaping up towards the top of the box, trying to jump out. "I don't think that's gonna work, hoodie." He huffs, nodding. The annoying scratching noise was driving me mad. "Rake, will you stop that!" I yell, and rake glared at me and plopped down. Suddenly huge hands reach down and pick me up. I squirm around, my jaws open. I suddenly see her face, a kind, living face. My squirming subsided, and she smiled warmly. "It's ok, I'm gonna help you guys."

Katelyn's POV  
I gently unzip my jacket and place one after another inside. The cold weather surely would have killed them if I hadn't found them. I fast walked home, the puppies squirming about. As I made it home, Kat came running. "Hey! Where have you been?" She asks. In reply, I sit down and unzip my jacket. The puppies tumble out, each staring at me and Kat. "**AWW! THEY'RE SO**- uhh, weird. And cute, of course!" She stated. "Oookkk? Anyways, we should split them." I say, looking at them. "Ok... This one will be Shade." She said, pointing at the all black puppy. "This one will be... Blank" I say, pointing at the one with no face. "This can be clown!" She said, picking up the one with poke-a-dots. "He can be... Jack." I say, pointing at the one with no eyes. He jumped up, twirling around before trotting towards me. "He can be claw" Kat says, poking the grey one. "Oh, she can be princess!" I say, gently picking up the pink one.


	3. Chapter 3

SlenderMan(or dog)'s POV  
I shook my head as jack trotted happily towards us. "She got it right!" He chanted, smiling. Rake, or claw, rolled his eyes, plopping down. A odd, squeal escaped from splendorMan(dog)'s maw. The humans laughed, and scratched him behind his fuzzy ear. 'Clown's' paw trumped on the floor, his back arching. Suddenly a pale hand lightly gripped me around my stomach. She picked me up, studying my face. My long, lanky legs were just hinging in her grip, my head tilted as I studied her. Apparently this was katelyn. She had long, curly and poofy brown hair in a high ponytail. Her blue-green eyes were lines with a green line, creating a beautiful effect. She set my down delicately, running her hand over my sleek fur. My ears pinned back and my back arched. I snapped out of it, and I heard my stomach growl. I looked down, a odd confused sound escaping my gaping jaws. My tongue ran over my lips and I tilted my head at her, awaiting her response.

Katelyn's POV  
I laughed, smiling down at blank. "Hey Kat? I think I'll call him tux instead." I say, but Kat was busy playing-yes PLAYING- with... "KAT WE DIDN'T NAME THEM ALL." I say, but as if on cue, Rae, Chey(meh) and Ashly come running in. "Hey! Look what Katelyn found!" Yelled Kat. "And guess what! You get to name one! There are two left, but ill let you name him-" I say, pointing at tux. "Oh! I want the one with no face! Ill call him Slender!" Chey shouts. The pup seemed surprised, and trotted over to her. Chey had long, straight, brown hair with gold at the tips. Ashly had angle-colored blonde hair at shoulder length. Rae was a well muscled female with dirty blonde hair. Katelyn and Rae were probably around the same height but Rae was slightly taller. Chey and Kat were about the same height, and Ashly was only inches away from Chey and Kat. Rae picked up the wide split grin- one and announced loudly, "he shall be craze!" Ashly picked up the yellow one and cuddled it to her chest. "Aww, you can be stitch!" She stated, rubbing his belly. "We should feed them! They are so-"Chey began, "SKINNY!" Katelyn and Chey said in union. They laughed, and scooped up all the puppies and took them to the kitchen. I decided on making biscuits, spreading some cheese on the floor before beginning. Chey watched as the puppies attacked the cheese, and laughed as Slender slowly sniffed the cheese and cautiously took a bite before lapping up mouthfuls. As the cheese practically disappeared within a couple minuets, slender trotted to princes and curled around her. Rae gently picked both of them up and cuddled them before giving Chey slender and running off.  
Rae's POV

I say down on the floor, cuddling princes and stitch in my arms. I set them down as stitch bowed in a playful stance. Princes did the same and stitch pounced forward and tried to tackle her. Princes darted off, stitch racing after her. Ashly nearly tripped on stitch and craze came trotting in. Hi lazily plopped down next to my leg and looking at me with a bored expression. I patted him on the head and pulled out a ball. I threw it and looked down at him, "go get it boy! Come on! Go get it!" I said, and he just stared at me like I was stupid. I sighed and looked at him. "Just go get the ball!" He huffs, standing up and trotting off only to return with the red ball in his maw. "Good boy!" She says, patting him on the head. He yawns, and I pick him up and cuddle him to my chest.

Ashly's POV  
I had already ran to the store to get puppy food and stuff but katelyn insisted that she could make their food. I finally came back, with doggie beds, food and water bowls, colorful sharpies to write the name of the pup on the bowl. I had toys, and potty mats as well. I came home to find stitch playing with princes and plopped down next to them. Stitch seemed to have grown on me because he licked my hand. "Aw good b-" I then realized he only did that because of the bag I had. He poked his head in the bag, pulling out a mini ball that fit his mouth perfectly. "Well, your welcome." I say, huffing. I take the plastic off and throw the ball. He came bouncing back, the ball in his mouth and his tail wagging. "Ok... Ready boy?" I ask and throw it up the stairs. He looked at me before hopping up the stairs easily. When he came back, he was panting. "Hard, huh?" I say, laughing. His tongue rolled out, slobber dripping off his tongue. "Her, follow me and I'll get you some water." I didn't really expect him to follow but he did. "Wow! It's like you can under stand me!" I say excitedly. I grab a bowl out of the sack and write his name on it with yellow sharpie. "There you go!" I say before walking away. Little did I know what the pups really were.

* * *

A/n  
Wala! Wadda ya think? It took me FOREVER but I did it. I'm really proud :D please leave comments and tell me what you think!

A/n- from me this time! Lol. In case you were wondering, this is who has what pups-

Lol  
Chey-slender, jack  
Katelyn-princes, shade  
Kat-clown, claw  
Rae-craze  
Ashly-stitch

and this is what pups are who, even though i'm not sure who they are...

Slender- obv, slender man  
Princes- Sally  
Craze-Jeff  
Jack-jack lol  
Stitch- hoodie  
Claw- the rake  
Clown- splendorMan  
Shade-Jane


End file.
